Luthic
| holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Neutral evil | symbol3e = Orc rune symbolizing home | homeplane3e = Nishrek | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Caves, fertility, healing, home, orc females, servitude, wisdom | domains3e = Cavern, Evil, Family, Healing, Lust, Orc, Sloth | worshipers3e = Monks, Orc females, Runecasters | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = A hand with long claws (Claw bracer) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power4e = | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Nishrek | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Caves | domains4e = Earth, Protection | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power5e = | alignment5e = Lawful evil | symbol5e = Orcish rune meaning "cave entrance" | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = Life, Nature | worshipers5e = Orcs, half-orcs | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Luthic ( ) was the orc goddess of caves and the mate of Gruumsh. She was often referred to as the Cave Mother. Description Luthic was the orc deity of fertility, medicine, females and servitude. She was the wife of Gruumsh and mother of Bahgtru. Her sacred animal was the cave bear. Her symbol was an orcish rune meaning "home." Luthic embodied the orcish feminine ideal, subordinate to male orcs but still protecting the cohesion of orcish society. Luthic was described as a matronly orc with very long claws. She fought bare-handed with her claws because only the males of the community were allowed to wield a weapon. She might also use powerful spells, as such arts were not considered manly in orcish culture. Appendix Notes * Luthic was first detailed in Roger E. Moore's article "The Half-Orc Point of View," in Dragon #62 (TSR, 1982).1 In Dragon #92 (December 1984), Gary Gygax indicated this as one of the deities legal for the Greyhawksetting.2 She also appeared in the original Unearthed Arcana (1985).3 * Luthic was detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood.4 Her role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).5 Luthic's role in the Forgotten Realms is revisited in Faiths and Pantheons (2002).18 Further Reading * References Connections de:Luthic Category:Orc deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Cavern domain deities Category:Earth domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Family domain deities Category:Healing domain deities Category:Orc domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Lawful evil deities Category:Neutral evil deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Lust domain deities Category:Sloth domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Nishrek Category:Inhabitants of Avalas Category:Inhabitants of Acheron Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of feminine gender